


How To Get Away From Being Grounded

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Series: Thominewt Living Together [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Minho were busy doing <i>something</i> when Sherlock was about to air. Thomas found this as a perfect chance to get away from being grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get Away From Being Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132072407485/your-otp-is-in-the-middle-of-sex-when-they-realise). Holy shit, I can't believe I wrote this at work. oAo

Newt sank down slowly as he took Minho’s length in him. He hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back while planting his hands on Minho’s chest for support.

Minho closed his eyes and groaned, “Hell, yes. So shucking yes.”

Newt scoffed and shook his head, always amused at Minho’s ability to talk incoherently during sex. He bit his lower lip for a moment – forcing the last inch of Minho inside him – and sighed contently when he was fully seated on top of Minho.

Minho reached for Newt’s cheek and muttered, “You’re so hot, y’ know that?”

Newt scoffed again, “You are too, only if you shut your shucking mouth up.”

“Oh, boy, you gotta work for it to happen,” Minho laughed and moved his hips experimentally. He earned a sharp gasp from Newt and a hard slap on his chest for that. He laughed even more, “Not yet?”

“Gimme a minute, you shuck-face,” Newt grumbled, “Big thingy you got there gonna rip me up if you’re not careful about it.”

“Thank you very much for the compliment,” Minho grinned smugly and Newt attacked him with pinches all over his bare torso. Minho wiggled to get away from the pinches and it caused Newt to rock on top of him. Newt yelped and Minho received an outright punch on his shoulder. Minho’s eyes were disappearing when he threw his defense, “That one is totally your fault. Yours!”

“Geez, remind me again why in hell did I want to be your boyfriend?”

“Because I’m handsome and fabulous.”

Newt made a gesture like he was chocking and he began to move his hips upwards. He started slow – lifting himself up a bit and sinking back down again carefully – and then gradually picking up in pace and depth.

They were starting to lose their breaths when suddenly someone yelled from the outside.

“I don’t know if you guys still care about this or not, but for your information, _bloody_ Sherlock is starting in a minute.”

It was Thomas. In his most grumpy quality of voice.

Newt immediately froze. His eyes were directed straight to Minho’s with an obvious layer of horror in it.

Minho could also feel the horror, for an absolutely different reason.

“Newt, we’re in the middle of something here, don’t you think–”

Newt scrambled for support and hoisted himself upwards.

Minho held Newt by his waist, stopping his boyfriend mid-air, “Unless you’re going to move back down again, I really don’t like this gesture, Newt.”

“But it’s Sherlock, Min!” Newt hissed, “We’ve waited for a decade for this!”

“It’s a year, not a de–”

“Oh, slim it. Who the hell sulked for an entire month because he missed The Empty Hearse, huh? Definitely not me.”

“But, Newt–”

“I can record it if you want, you know,” Thomas shouted from just outside the door.

Newt and Minho exchanged glances. Then, Newt shouted back, “Alright, Tommy boy, what’s the deal?”

“Just let me in and join the party, then we all can watch it later with beers and pizza. On me.”

Newt stared at Minho and Minho stared back. Minho shrugged as a part of their wordless discussion and Newt’s eyes glimmered. He shouted, “But you’re _grounded_ , remember?”

“Oh, God. All I did was forgetting to take the laundry in, that’s all!”

“And getting all of our clothes wet.”

“Oh my God, _Newt_ ,” Thomas sounded desperate enough that Newt was convinced that he’s sliding down to the floor and weep.

Newt laughed. He looked at Minho once again and Minho mouthed _‘pure evil’_ inaudibly. Newt whispered, “So? We get our Tommy boy in here or what?”

Minho pulled Newt back down by the hips and Newt moaned loudly to that, seemingly had forgotten that he still had Minho in him.

With laughter flew out from his mouth, Minho yelled, “Come in, boy, let’s have a party.”


End file.
